Haru Ga Kita
]] Haru Ga Kita is a song from It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World. Haru Ga Kita means spring has come in Japanese. Song Credits It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! * Composed and Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Engineered and Mixed by Chris Brooks, Tony Douglass * Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at Albert Studios * Mastered at Studio 301 * Published by Wiggly Tunes Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show! * Composed and Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Published by Wiggly Tunes Musicians It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! * Atsuko Arai appears courtesy of the City of Nara, Japan * Vocals: Greg Page * Violin: Maria Schattovits Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show! * Voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur: Jennifer Andrade * Voice of Captain Feathersword: Paul Paddick Song Lyrics and Transcript Anthony: Everybody, we're here with our friend, Astuko. Now, Astuko, where are you from? Atsuko: From Japan. Anthony: Japan. Whereabouts in Japan? Atsuko: Narah City. Anthony: Narah City, the oldest city, a beautiful city. And you're here with a beautiful dress on. What sort of dress is that? Atsuko: This is a kimono. Anthony: Hey, hey, hey! Kimono! And uh, we're gonna sing a song together. What sort of song are you gonna sing? Atsuko: Haru Ga Kita. Anthony: Haru Ga Kita. What does that mean in English? Atsuko: "Spring Has Come". Anthony: Oh, "Spring Has Come". (to audience while Jeff with marimba and Murray with guitar sit down) We'd love everybody to sing along and join in the actions. Atsuko: (singing) Haru ga kita, haru ga kita Doko ni kita Yama ni kita, Sato ni kita No nimo kita Greg: Hana ga saku, Hana ga saku, Doko ni saku Yama ni saku Sato ni saku No nimo saku (speaking) Spring has come. Where has it come? It has come to the mountains, it has come to the village and it has come to the fields. Greg and Atsuko: (singing) Tori ga naku, Tori ga naku Doko de naku Yama de nakua, Sato de naku, No demo naku. Song Lyrics in Japanese characters 春が来た, 春が来た どこに来た 山に来た, 里に来た, のにも来た 花が咲く, 花が咲く どこに咲く 山に咲く, 里に咲く のにも咲く 鳥がなく, 鳥がなく どこ でなく 山でなく, 里でなく, の でもなく Trivia * The instrumental version of the song is played on the Emma! DVD. Video Appearance * It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World (video) * Emma! * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show Episode Performances *A Wiggly Concert - Animation *Shingle Back Lizard - Animation *Spring Has Come Album Appearance * It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World (album) * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show Gallery See here Video File:Raffi Haru Ga Kita Bonus Song YouTube|Raffi's version of this song File:The Wiggles - Haru Ga Kita (featuring Atsuko Arai)|The Wiggles and Atsuko Arai singing this song File:The Wiggles sing Haru Ga Kita - A tribute to Japan|The Wiggles singing this song in 2011 Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:Songs Category:Duet songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Geographic Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Lullabies Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Music Category:Emma! songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:Series 5 Category:Getting Strong songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Songwriter unknown